My Arch-Enemy
by Twelve Oranges
Summary: Draco and Hermione are forced to act as friends. Will this acting turn to more? Set about a year after the war.


**My Arch-Enemy  
Chapter 1**

Hi! This is my first story about Harry Potter so I hope you understand if it's horrible

This is set about a year after the War.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The very incredible and beautiful J.K. Rowling does.

Hermione was very excited. She was going back to Hogwarts for her last year. In fact, she's in the Hogwart's Express right now. She, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were sitting in the same compartment. Ginny was now in the same year as them. She had just come back from the front of the train because she was a Head Girl. She was looking extremely irritated.

"Hey," said Harry. "What's with the sour face? You look like you drank a whole gallon of lemon juice." "You'll never guess who's the new Head Boy," replied Hermoine.

"Who?"

"Malfoy!"

Everyone in the compartment suddenly stopped what they're doing. Neville got so surprised that he jumped up and hit his head on the top of the compartment. "What?!" exclaimed Harry. "Why him? Don't they know that he was a Death Eater? Plus, he's a Slytherin!" "I guess I should've seen it coming. I mean, honestly, after me, he has the best grades in the entire school," replied Hermione. "I just wish they picked someone else! Now we'll have to share a common room and all!" "Well, can't you, like, ask McGonagall to pick someone else?" Ginny said. "Hmm… I haven't thought of that. There might be a chance! Thanks, Ginny!" said Hermione. "By the way, has the lunch trolley come yet? I'm starving!" "Not yet. O, wait, look! Here it comes."

Hermione got a little bit of everything. "That's a lot, Hermione," said Ron. "Even I couldn't finish that! You must be really hungry." "Do you know how exhausting putting up with Malfoy is?" retorted Hermione. "I mean, I had to restrain myself from strangling him!" The whole compartment just laughed and chatted as the Hogwarts Express chugged along the road to Hogwarts

* * *

They were now at the Great Hall. The Sorting just finished. Suddenly, mounds of food appeared on their plates. The Great Hall was filled with voices and laughter as everyone helped themselves to food. Once everyone was done eating, the plates cleaned themselves. Professor McGonagall stood up in front of the teacher's table and all the noise in the Great Hall suddenly died down. "Good evening to all of you. To the new students, welcome to your first year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! To the older students, welcome back! I know that to most of you, especially the seventh year, that the wounds that the War has brought has not yet fully recovered. To some, it will never be healed. But that is why we have our friends to help us. I know that some people from among our number have been taken away forever but they have not died in vain. They have laid down their lives to stop Voldemort and for that, we are eternally grateful" As she said the name, a ripple went through the Great Hall as everyone, except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, winced and shivered.

"Do not fear him anymore for he is dead. And most especially, do not fear his name. A previous Headmaster once said that, 'fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself.'" Harry smiled fondly as he remembered the day that Dumbledore told him that, back in his first year. "As I was saying, I would like to request a moment of silence in honor of them." Everyone became quiet but here and there, you would a sniff or a sob. Ginny and Ron were crying silently. Harry was comforting Ginny, and Lavender was comforting Ron. He and Hermione figured out that they were better off as friends. Then, McGonagall started talking again, "Thank you. And now that everyone has been fed and watered, you can now all go to your dormitories to have a good nights rest. Will the Head Boy and Girl please see me in my office to discuss some things." And with that Hermione stood up to go to Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was also standing up to go to Professor McGonagall's office. He was still angry about the fact that Hermione was his partner. How could they put a mudblood on that position? No, he was not going to put up to it. He was going to demand to McGonagall a change. He was just about to knock on the door which he knew was the teacher's office when he suddenly remembered was now the headmistress so her office was probably the headmaster's office. He immediately backtracked and headed for the Headmaster's Office.

Hermione was already there waiting. They regarded each other with great distaste and did not talk to one another. Finally, McGonagall arrived. "Ah, good, you're both here. Albus." The two were confused when she said the last part until they realized that it was the password for the Office. Then, McGonagall stepped on the revolving staircase and the two Heads followed suit, putting as much distance between them as possible. When they arrived at McGonagall's desk, they both opened their mouths to protest about their partner but before they even had time to let out a letter, McGonagall raised her hand and said, "Not one word from both of you. I know that you are to protest about your chosen partner but this is for the best. We are going to have a special project for the two of you. Since you, Ms. Granger is the 'Princess of Light', as the Daily Prophet has described you, and you, Mr. Malfoy is the 'Prince of Darkness', I thought it best that you two try to become partners to show the students that even though you two are opposites, you can still work together."

They once again opened their mouths to protest that they can't work together when McGonagall suddenly interrupted them, "You _can_ and you _will_. If you don't, I will take a hundred points from each of you and will give you a whole year's worth of detention. Do you understand?" Both Heads had no choice but to say, "Yes, ma'am" with their heads bowed. "You will both act as if you are friends. Also, there is a project that I would like the two of you to work on along with the prefects. On the anniversary of the Battle, I would like you to plan a party commemorating the end of the war. I will leave the details to you. Also, in all of your classes, I would like the two of you to seat beside each other and work with each other. Start calling each other by you first names. Now, if you don't have anymore questions, you may now go to your Common Room. You can set your own password. Good night." They both stood up and went silently out of the room. They went to the fifth floor where the Heads Common Room can be found. They arrived at the portrait of a woman wearing purple robes. She asked them, "What is the new password?" Hermione turned to Draco and asked him, "Er, what do you think, M- I mean, Draco?" "Well, G- I mean, Hermione, since the War just ended, why don't we go simple and go with, 'war'?" "Good enough for me." Both were too tired to annoy one another. As soon as they told the portrait the new password, they went straight for their bed. They each had their own bed so it was fine with them.

As Hermione lay on her bed she kept thinking about the coming school year and what it held in store for her. If she was going to spend the entire year with Malfoy, this was not going to be a good year. Finally, just before midnight, she told herself, "Sleep, Hermione. Your going to need all your energy tomorrow if your going to put up to Malfoy." And with that, she slept the night away.

* * *

I'm really sorry if it's horrible. Just tell me in your review what you think. By the way, thanks for reading!


End file.
